Drink
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: Summary: Sakura tidak tahu jika seorang pemuda tampan akan terlihat sexy ketika meneguk minuman. / AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drink © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: idea's is mine Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, DLDR.**

 **Summary: Sakura tidak tahu jika seorang pemuda tampan akan terlihat sexy ketika meneguk minuman.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia enam belas tahun dan memiliki surai unik sepunggung berwarna merah muda itu menghela nafas bosan. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, tangan kirinya menopang dagu sementara jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dihadapannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa sangat bosan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan ia duduk diam seorang diri dibalik meja kasir. Seharusnya ia tahu pekerjaan ini sangat membosankan tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain bekerja _part time_ demi uang jajan tambahan, tentu saja kedua orang tuanya tidak mengetahui hal ini, selama dua minggu ini ia terpaksa harus berbohong bahwa ia memiliki pelajaran tambahan di sekolah.

"Maafkan anakmu ini, Ayah, Ibu.." ucapnya dramatis sambil menangkup tangan di depan dadanya dan wajahnya menatap langit-langit minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

Di sore hari seperti ini memang sangat sepi yang mampir ke minimarket, Sakura terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang duduk diam menanti pelanggan tapi hanya pada saat pulang sekolah dan sore begini saja ia bisa bekerja. Shift nya dimulai dari jam tiga hingga jam enam sore.

Ia menekan tombol hijau diatas laci tempat penyimpanan uang dan laci itu akan terbuka sendiri dengan otomatis setelah itu Sakura kembali menutupnya, ia melakukan hal itu secara berulang, kegiatan itu membuat suara gemericing uang logam beradu dengan suara musik yang mengalun pelan di _speakers_.

Sakura mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika emerald miliknya menatap seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan rambut raven yang sedikit panjang menyentuh potongan leher belakang baju kaos putihnya yang terlihat basah oleh keringat yang menambah kesan maskulin di mata Sakura.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan cuek melewati meja kasir dan berhenti di depan _showcase_ , tempat penyimpanan minuman dingin.

Sakura masih menatap pemuda tampan itu, ia sudah sangat menghapal gerak-gerik pemuda itu selama dua minggu ini. Pemuda itu akan membuka kulkas _showcase_ mengambil botol air mineral dingin dan langsung meneguk minuman itu ditempat.

Sakura menahan napas menatap cara pemuda itu minum. Jakunnya naik-turun dan itu terlihat _sexy_ di matanya, ditambah dengan keringat mengalir di dahi dan jambangnya membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan.

Demi apapun, ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda tampan seperti itu di sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berambut raven itu menerima operan bola _orange_ dari temannya, ia men- _drible_ bola itu dengan telapak tangannya sehingga memantul-mantul di atas lantai lapangan basket. Gerakannya gesit, ia melakukan teknik _pivot_ , dengan berputar ke segala arah, ia berhasil bebas dari kukungan lawannya. Setelah dekat dengan ring ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _shoot_ , bola dengan mulus memasuki ring tersebut.

Dua orang pemuda berteriak kesal karena kekalahannya sementara seorang pemuda lain bersorak senang melihat teman satu tim-nya dapat mengalahkan tim lawan.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke dan merangkulnya.

Sementara Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, ya, Sasuke akan selalu menang!" Sai menggerutu, tidak menerima kekalahannya. Hatinya tidak akan tenang jika ia belum mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bertekad akan mengalahkan dua temannya itu.

"Tenanglah, Sai. Masih ada hari untuk mengalahkan Uchiha sombong ini." pemuda berambut merah merangkul Sai.

Keempat pemuda itu duduk di pinggir lapangan, keringat mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Inilah rutinitas sore hari para pemuda itu jika tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bermain basket di lapangan kompleks dan bertanding _two on two_. Hasilnya selalu membuat Naruto senang karena membuat Sai dan Gaara kesal akan kekalahan mereka.

Tidak jarang para gadis yang melewati lapangan menoleh dua kali menatap empat pemuda tampan itu dan wajah para gadis itu akan memanas dan merona seketika. Hal itu tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dan Gaara yang terkenal cuek dan berwajah datar berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto dan Sai yang murah senyum membalas senyuman para gadis yang lewat. Tentu hal itu membuat wajah para gadis semakin merona.

"Naruto, berikan minumanku!" Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil botol air mineralnya dari tangan Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membagikan minuman pada para sahabatnya.

"Ini minumanmu, Sasuke!"

"Hn, tidak usah!" tiga pemuda itu menatap heran pada Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keluar lapangan.

Mereka saling berpandang dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli melihat kepergian Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap minimarket di hadapannya, tujuannya tidak lain adalah memasuki tempat itu. Sebelum mendorong pintu kaca transparan itu _onyx_ kelamnya mendapati seorang gadis bersurai unik dibalik meja kasir. Bibir tipisnya berkedut membentuk seringai tipis melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu sedang memainkan laci penyimpanan uang, ia mendorong pintu dan memasuki minimarket itu.

Meskipun terkesan cuek, tapi tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke menatapnya lewat ekor mata, tentu saja ia mempunyai maksud menolak air mineral dari Naruto dan pergi ke minimarket ini. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah agar ia bisa menatap gadis yang menarik perhatiannya selama dua minggu ini, setiap hari ia menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mampir membeli minuman. Tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat menyukai ketika _emerald_ bening itu menatap polos dan takjub padanya bahkan rona merah tidak tercipta di pipi gembul itu ketika menatapnya, tidak ada kesan malu-malu pada gadis itu.

Disetiap langkahnya ia selalu mengawasi gadis itu yang secara terang-terangan menatapnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat minum yang tidak disadari oleh Sakura ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, tangannya memegang lehernya sendiri saat ia menelan ludah, memeriksa apakah ia juga mempunyai jakun yang bergerak naik-turun ketika sedang minum seperti pemuda itu.

Sebelumnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jika para lelaki mempunyai jakun.

Sakura tersentak, sedikit terkejut ketika pemuda yang ditatapnya sedari tadi telah berdiri di depan meja kasir, ia meletakkan botol air mineral yang telah kosong di atas meja dan menyodorkan uang.

Sakura berpikir keras, ia tidak ingin melewati momen ini, ia harus mencari cara yang masuk akal untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya selama dua minggu ini akan jakun pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Setelah mengembalikan uang kembalian dan Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih, Sasuke akan melangkah keluar. Tapi sebuah suara menahan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" Sakura tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya berteriak menahan pemuda itu. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah mendapat sebuah ide aneh, tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, apa ada yang salah? Tidak biasanya gadis itu menahannya. Apakah ia salah mengembalikan uang? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Sasuke sudah menghitung kembaliannya. Sasuke kembali berdiri di depan meja kasir dan menatap _emerald_ bening gadis itu.

"Selamat! Kau datang di waktu yang tepat! Karena hari ini sedang diskon jadi kau mendapat sebotol minuman gratis. Eits, tapi kau harus meminumnya didepanku!" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman _coffee_ di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah pemuda itu.

Seringai di wajah tampan Sasuke semakin terlihat, meskipun terdengar aneh mendengar alasan itu. Sasuke jelas tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan gadis itu saja.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke meraih kaleng minuman itu dan menarik tutupnya. Bibir tipisnya segera ditempelkan pada mulut kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya perlahan.

Sakura benar-benar terpana menyaksikan jakun pemuda tampan itu bergerak naik-turun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Hah.. Rasa penasarannya terbayar sudah.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai melihat Sakura dari ujung matanya melipat tangan diatas meja kasir dan menumpu dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya, memandang takjub kearahnya.

Kau benar, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari pesonamu, ck.

 **..FIN..**

 **A/N :** akhirnya~~ bisa publish juga ^.^

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan *piip* (yang pernah liat pasti tahu)

Dari pertama ngeliat iklan itu aku udah suka bgttt ^*^ dan emg udah berencana bikin fic gaje ini, dan akhirnya keinginan itu tercapai (lebayy) dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Sebenarnya rada bingung mau taruh genre apa di fic ini, tapi genre romance akhirnya terpilih walopun fic nya ga romantic wwkwkw :3

 **Sequel?** Hahaha belum tau!

Semoga suka ya. Ditunggu RnR :*


End file.
